Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by abbeysroad
Summary: Harry meets some one who will help in the downfall of the dark lord. Rating for later chapters. Chapter 16 now up!
1. Default Chapter

She knew that they could come at any time. She knew what they were capable of. She had something that they wanted. She would never give it to them though. She had made a promise.   
  
She sat in her room with a book propped up against her legs. Reading, but not really taking in a word of it. She was waiting. She knew that they were on their way. She knew that it was just a matter of time. She did not know when they would be there, but knew it would be today.   
  
Before long she was called down to dinner. They said little to her as was customary. She was used to it though. She did not care that they hated her. She only cared that she get away from them as soon as she could. After a quick plate of food, she left the table and went to her room. The only place that she felt as if no one would bother her. They wanted her out as soon as she was old enough. They knew that she was a danger. A danger that they did not want.   
  
Some time after midnight she put her book down and got under the covers. She was waiting for them, but found that the later she stayed up, the less likely they were to come. Let them come she thought to herself. Nothing would change. Around two she turned off her light and lay in bed.  
  
Sometime later, she did not know how long, she felt them. There were about ten of them. She knew they were different from the other inhabitants of the street. She could feel their power. She swiftly got up from her bed and looked down the street from her window. There were a couple of escape routes that she could take if she could get out of there fast enough. She thought of her family. She would not let them die for her. Martyr's. That is what the rest of the family would make them.   
  
She made her decision in an instant. She got dressed, grabbed her wand and went down the steps to meet them. She saw the black cloaks billowing in the wind and ran to the back of the house. She ran down the street behind them to take them by surprise. She quickly counted them. There were only eight of them. Where were the other two?   
  
As quickly as she felt the Death Eaters, she felt a new pressence. This one had power too, but not the same as the others. This one had more power than she thought possible. She did not know whether he was here to help or hurt her.   
  
There was an explosion. She knew what had happened before she turned around to see. Her house was gone. They were gone. She had no one now. There was a flash of light and she fell to the ground. They had hit her with something but, it did not seem to be the effect that they wanted.   
  
She herd footsteps coming near. Fear leapt to her chest, there was no way that she could fight this power and walk away from it. She laid there and wondered how to get out of this one.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up into the old face and saw no hatred. Relief spread over her. The others seamed to have left in the midst of the confusion.  
  
"Yes, I think I will be alright."  
  
She looked up the street and saw, but did not want to believe. She gathered her thoughts as quickly as she could. Slowly she got to her feet and walked up the street to her once house and gathered what she could. She knew her family was dead. The older man followed. She gathered clothing, books, supplies, car keys, her wallet and gathered whatever she could from the rubble. She threw her belongings in the trunk of her car and looked at the old man standing there.  
  
"Thank you for what you have done."  
  
"There is no reason to thank me. Do you know why these men came tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I have an idea why." she said simply.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" the old man stated.  
  
"I have a shrewd idea." she said in a whisper.  
  
"You must come with me to England. You should be protected." he said.  
  
"I really don't wish to be rude, but I can't go. I have things here that need to be taken care of." she said as she stepped into her car. She rolled down the window to talk to this man.   
  
"Where will you go?" he said.  
  
"I'm not sure. Truth be told, none of my family wants me. None of them will take me in now. They have always hated our kind." She said to the old man.  
  
He looked at her from over his half moon glasses. "Come with me to England. I can give you protection at my school."  
  
She laughed. "Sorry, but an American going to a school in Britain is going to look a little fishey, don't you think?"  
  
"No, we could say you are an exchange student."   
  
She was thinking quickly. Maybe if she were to ask for something that she knew that he could not deliver, he would leave her alone.   
  
"I'll make you a deal," she said as she put a CD in her player in the car "If you can promise me that my car can go, and I get to see the sights and see what I want to see in London and Liverpool, I'll go." she said as the CD started to play.  
  
"Liverpool?" he questioned. "Why Liverpool?"  
  
She turned up the player in her car. He seemed to get a chuckle out of this.  
  
"Ah. I see." he said. "Alright then. London, Liverpool and your car. It is a deal."  
  
"Just one question." she asked "Where will I live when school is not in session?"  
  
"You could have a flat near our headquarters, if you like." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed looking at the cards that he had received over the summer for his birthday from his friends. He felt alone. Utterly alone now. Sirius was dead. He had still not come to terms with that fact yet. He knew but did not want to believe. He was eating less than he should have, but was not hungry. He had lost some weight, but not really that much.  
  
The summer had been quiet. No news of what was happening with Voldemort. The Death Eaters he had help capture earlier that year were still in Azkaban. The Demetors had hidden themselves from the wizarding world. Harry was under the impression that they were bidding there time for something.   
  
He still with held information from his friends about the prophesy. He could not bring himself to tell them just yet. He was not sure how they would react to this information. He had come to terms better with this, than with Sirius' death. Still he wished it would come sooner rather than latter. He was getting tired of the waiting game that Voldemort was playing.  
  
He heard noises downstairs that brought him out of his train of thought. It must be near dinner time by now he thought. With that he left his room and walked down the stairs.   
  
The Dursley's said nothing to him, but his Aunt gave him a plate. The good thing about this summer was he was being fed more. Apparently, the threat they had been given was a little more than they could take. Afraid of having "his kind" on their doorstep was a little intimidating. A smile floated across Harry's face. He could not help himself but to think of those in the Order.   
  
The foursome ate quietly and after dinner, Harry was offered some dessert. He declined and went back to his room.   
  
When he returned, there was an owl waiting for him. Hogwarts. This must be the O.W.L results. He was not too keen on opening them, so he put them aside for now. There were other things more important than exam results.   
  
Harry had received letters from Ron and Hermione over the past few weeks. Always trying to cheer him up. This meant more to Harry than they could know. The thought of them and of Hogwarts sustained him for now. Then he thought of the Order. What could they do that Harry would not have to do himself? Only he was able to defeat this great and powerful evil.   
  
He shook himself from that thought. When the time would come, it would come. Still, he wondered how he would be able to do this. How would he be able to kill the one who seemed incapable of dyeing? How could he kill him when they could not duel? How could he kill him when he was so powerful?  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were on the light side, so he thought it might be Aunt Petunia. She came and knocked on his door. Strange, he thought. She never knocks.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
She walked in his room, turned and closed the door behind him. She never had done this before. He had a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked her mystified.  
  
"What is wrong with you. You have changed." she said with something in her eyes that Harry had never seen before. He did not know what it was. Nor did he know how to answer her question. Did he really want to answer that and loose some of the ammunition he could use on the Dursley's?   
  
"Just.... just had a bad year that's all." he said looking down at his feet.   
  
"What of... what of him?" she asked.  
  
At this he looked up. He knew who she was talking of, but did not want to believe. Nor did he really want to answer this question. He wanted the two worlds separate. As separate as she had made them all those years.  
  
"I asked you a question." she said becoming impatient.  
  
"He is still alive if that is what you wanted to know." he said with contempt in his voice.   
  
"I have a right to know the truth." she said. She regarded him for a moment, the same look in her eyes as before. She turned to leave but stopped and turned to look at her nephew, opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked to the empty room. He sat at his desk and got out parchment, ink and a quill and started his homework. It was better to get it done now than have it to do at the last moment.   
  
He sat there for about an hour before a tapping on his window made him look up. It was Pig, Ron's owl. Pig flew around Harry's head waiting for his response.   
  
Dear Harry:  
  
I talked to mum and dad and they say you can come to the Burrow this weekend. Send us your response as soon as you can.  
  
Ron  
  
Something just did not feel right to Harry. He quickly grabbed a spare piece of parchment scribbled a note to Dumbledor and sent Hedwig out. He grabbed a new piece of parchment and wrote that they should pick him up on Sunday at noon. He would be waiting for them at the door. He tied the reply note to Pig and sent him on its way.  
  
As he looked out his window he wondered what they were up to. Obviously, they were trying to come and get him. Did they know where he lived? Did he dare come to his aunt and uncle's house?   
  
Slowly the day died into the night. He was anxious for Hedwig to return with a letter from Dumbledor. He wanted to see if Dumbledore thought there was something to the letter.   
  
The minuets crept by. Changing to hours. It was past midnight when Hedwig came back. He threw the window open to let her in. Harry retrieved the letter from Hedwig  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Please be ready to leave tomorrow evening. You will be relocated to the headquarters. There has been someone from the Order watching your aunt and uncle's house, but there may have been a breach on the perimeter. Remember that you cannot be touched while you are at your relations house. We cannot take the chance of there being a problem in a Muggle inhabited area. Your aunt, uncle and cousin should leave the area as well. Just in case. Please let them know as soon as you can.  
  
Remus  
  
Disappointed that Dumbledore did not respond to the letter, but releived that something was being done as soon as it was, Harry set his alarm to go off at five in the morning to be ready.  
  
Harry awoke with the alarm, got his belongings together and went downstairs. He knew he was in a precarious situation. Harry did not know how to do this without causing another row between his aunt and uncle.   
  
"Good morning." he bid his aunt and uncle. There was a grunt in return. When he received nothing else from them, he tried again.   
  
"So, when will you be going on vacation?" he prompted.  
  
"Don't know what you are talking about."his uncle commented through gritted teeth.  
  
At this Harry looked at his aunt. They were not going to stay and that was that.   
  
"Do you remember what you came to talk to me about yesterday? Well, there is some indication that they may come here. Soon. I think it would be best if you would clear off for a while, just in case."  
  
His aunt and uncle looked at each other for a moment. Harry wondered for a moment whether they could comprehend what could happen to them at the hands of Voldemort. His aunt was the first to recover.   
  
"What do we have to do?" she said almost breathless.  
  
"Go away on vacation. Have someone keep an eye on the house. I am going as well." he said. "I will be leaving this evening. I suggest that you do the same."   
  
At this Harry left his aunt and uncle at the table. He went upstairs and watched the street. There was nothing unusual. He heard his aunt tell Dudley to pack some clothes. Harry grunted. If he thought that they would be safe there would be no reason to make them go. Even though he may not like the Dursley's, there was no real reason to get them involved. Harry stayed at his window for most of the day and waited and watched.   
  
Aunt Petunia came up around 3 that afternoon. She walked into his room. He looked around the neighborhood before looking over at his aunt.  
  
"We are getting ready to leave. When will you be leaving." she asked him.  
  
He hadn't really asked what time they would get there. Assuming there would be a guard just as there was last time.  
  
"I'm not sure. I am waiting for someone to come collect me." he stated.   
  
"We'll be gone for a week and a half. If you need to get us..."  
  
"I don't want to know where you are going, and I am not going to tell you where I will be going either. It will probably be safer that way" he interrupted her. He turned to look at his aunt. She almost looked as if she was hurt. He had never seen this before in her. He did not know whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I know that you have not been given the life that you wanted. I also know that you have a hard road ahead of you. Yes, I know about it. I did not want this for you. This was one of the reasons that we did this for you. It was out of fear that we did what we did. We saw what he was capable of when your parents died. We did not want this for our family or you." she started to walk out the door before Harry could ask any more questions.   
  
With that Harry heard the Dursley's leaving. He heard the car doors close. He heard the gravel in the drive way. He silently wondered if they would be alright. Harry walked back to his window and continued to watch and wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Around seven that evening, Harry still watching at his window, he saw a light go out. Harry cautiously grabbed his belongings and swept down the stairs. He knew that this could be a trap. If it was going to be anything like last time. He waited in the hall, this way he could either get out from the kitchen or the front door if the occasion would call for it. Harry set his trunk down, and looked out one of the small windows nearest to him. He saw nothing for a moment. Then suddenly, a tabby cat with strange markings around it's eyes walked up the walk to number 4 Privet Drive. Harry recognized the cat in an instant.   
  
The cat saw him through a window and slunk around to the back of the house. Harry walked to the back end of the house and opened the back door. The cat looked up at him and changed in front of his eyes.  
  
"Potter, are you ready?" said Professor McGonnagle.   
  
"Yes. When will we be leaving? How will we be getting there." harry asked her.   
  
"Soon. The guard are in the back now. We will be taking a portkey back to the headquarters."  
  
Harry and the professor walked into the back yard where Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad Eye were waiting for them. They all stood around a yellow toy shovel. Harry and the rest of the guard put a finger on the shovel.   
  
"Three...two...one.."he heard a familiar deep voice.  
  
He felt it behind his navel. The jerking sensation. The blurs of colors as he was being pulled forward to his destination.  
  
He landed nearly gracefully in the circle of his guard. He took a look around and noticed that they were not at 12 Grimauld Place. As he thought they would be. They were in a room that he had never been in before, this room was sizable with a chandelier in the ceiling that lit the room very well despite its small size. At the far corner was a small table with tea, sugar, cups and other condiments that would make the inhabitants as they requested. There was a large wooden table with claws for feet that would accommodate twelve occupants. To the left there was a door.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked the room.   
  
"The new headquarters." Lupin commented. "We could no longer use Sirius' house. Shortly after his passing, Kreatcher was no where to be found. We could not take the chance that he would be able to pass on to any one any information that could be damaging. With the Ministry on its toes, we are now able to work here. It is some where that is unplotable and we can keep an eye on any situation that would occur. Wait here and I will be back in a minuet. I have to tell Dumbledore that you are here."  
  
"Congratulations on your O.W.L.'s, Potter." Professor McGonnagle commented.  
  
"I haven't even looked to tell you the truth professor." Harry said.  
  
"Well, perhaps it would be prudent to do so since you will need to be buying your books soon." the professor said with a smile. "I daresay, you may be needing help this year on your potions. Perhaps, when the need arises, Ms. Granger will be able to help you."  
  
This made Harry think. Harry set down his trunk and rummaged through until he found what he was looking for. Harry slowly counted all of them. Twelve in all. He would be taking Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Off to his left he heard voices through the door he had noticed earlier. "What do you mean, she has information?" he heard from a voice he did not know. "She is not giving information at this time. After what happened, I can't blame her not trusting very many people just now..."  
  
"Harry, we have a room upstairs ready for you. You can take your things up there and Dumbledore will see you." Lupin said.   
  
"I know that we are at the new headquarters, but where are we?" Harry asked.   
  
"In London, not far from the Ministry of Magic." Lupin commented.  
  
"What will happen to 12 Grimauld Place?" Harry asked.   
  
At this Lupin sighed, "Well, all of Sirius' possessions are your's now. I have a copy of all the paper work if you would like to see it."  
  
Harry felt the pit of his stomache fall out. He did not want to think about it anymore and decided to change the subject.  
  
"When will we be going to get my supplies at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can go as soon as you like. I know that Ron and Hermione are going there next week, if you would like to meet them there." replied Lupin.  
  
"I thought the Weasley's and Hermione would be here." commented Harry   
  
"No, the Weasley's primally stay at the Borrow. Hermione will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron the night before term starts. Ah, here we are."  
  
Harry's room was furnished with a twin bed. Something he was not used to. There was a small chest where he could keep his clothes and two side tables. There was a Chinese rug and a small fire place. Harry placed his trunk at the foot of the bed, and followed Lupin out into the hallway and back the route that they had taken out of the room that they had started.   
  
When Harry entered, Professor McGonagall was sitting at the table with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was asking Professor McGonagall something that Harry did not hear. When Harry sat down at the table, Dumbledore looked up at Harry with a smile.  
  
"Harry, glad to see you could make it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me." Harry said.   
  
Harry was still not sure how to feel about his headmaster. Harry knew that Dumbledore had withheld information about his past for his own reasons. Still it made him wonder what else was he withholding from him. Harry decided he would start the conversation before the headmaster could speak.  
  
"What is going on with Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we know that the Death Eaters we captured a few months ago, have escaped. This makes this difficult at best. We also know that Kreacher has taken up residence with the Malfoy family. We were unable to keep him in Grimauld Place. After the attack on the Ministry of Magic, he left Grimauld place. He knew he had little time before the Order would be back to the headquarters. We believe that he has given information to the Malfoy's and therefore to Voldemort about the Order. That is why we have moved the headquarters. There have been several small attacks here and there. We have been able to stop most of them."   
  
This pacified Harry. He was given information directly from Dumbledore taking any questions from his mind.   
  
"I want to go to Diagon Alley, next week to meet Ron and Hermione there to buy my supplies." harry stated.  
  
"I am sure that can be arranged." Dumbledore said to him.  
  
Harry realized how hungry and tired he was. It had been some time before he had gotten a proper meal and some sleep. He looked at Dumbledore and asked when he could get something to eat and sleep.  
  
"Now, if you wish." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry was leaving when Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonnigall,  
  
"Have you taken our guest around the city?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, we have done all she wished to do. I don't understand why she went to some of the places she went to. Abbey Road for one. She walked across the street barefooted. She insisted on going barefooted. Can you tell me about that?" she asked the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at the professor with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, Professor, perhaps when you take her to...."  
  
At this Harry left the room. He was not interested in hearing about barefooted guests when he was so hungry. When he left the room, he found Lupin waiting for him.  
  
"Hungry?" Lupin asked harry.  
  
"Famished. Lead the way." Harry said. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. That privilage goes to JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There was a knocking at her door. She got up to answer the door. The woman standing in front of her was tall with glasses and a bun in her hair.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked the professor.   
  
"Just about." the young looking girl stated.  
  
She did not trust many people. How could she. Her entire family gone. She may not have liked them very much, but she did not want that to happen to them. However there was something about this woman that she picked up on.  
  
"An animagus?" the girl stated to the older woman.  
  
"How did you know?" the professor asked.  
  
"I can pick up on somethings about people. It's one of my gifts." she stated.  
  
"Star, can I ask you something?" the professor said. It was not a question, but a statement.  
  
"Sure." she said.  
  
"The other day, you insisted on going to that street and walking across barefooted. Why?"  
  
"I don't wish to be rude, but, you don't listen to Muggle music much do you?"  
  
"No, why?" the professor asked.  
  
"The Beatles are my favorite band. They are of course Muggles. One of their albums, my favorite in fact, is Abbey Road. On the cover of the album, you see the four of them walking across the street. Paul was walking across barefooted that is why." she stated with a smile on her face.  
  
The professor looked at her. She was short, dark brown straight hair with hazel eyes. The professor regarded her for a moment, then walked over to the fireplace. She took some powder off the mantel and looked at the young girl.  
  
"We'll be traveling by floo to the Leakey Cauldron." With this the professor stepped into the fire place and spoke "Leaky Cauldron." and was whisked away.  
  
Star sighed and did the same. In an instant, she was being transported in a haste off to a destination to buy supplies that she would need for the comming term. She arrived to the Leakey Cauldron with soot all over herself. She quickly dusted herself off and looked for the professor.  
  
"Follow me." her voice came.  
  
She found the professor walking through a pub to a door to the back. The professor took out her want and tapped the third brick up from a barrel. Star stood there and watched the wall melt away into an alley with many shops. The professor looked at her new student, and sniffed.  
  
"You'll be needing a uniform, and books." the professor stated.  
  
"Uniform?" Star said. "What does it look like?" she asked.  
  
Star had never had to wear a uniform for school before. In America they were left to their own devises when it came to clothing.   
  
"Black cloak, in your instance, a skirt, white button up shirt and a tie." the professor stated.  
  
At this Star snorted. "You have got to be kidding me. I can't wear skirts. Besides, it gets very cold here, and I am not one for cold weather." she said.  
  
"It is a part of the uniform and it will be worn." the professor said with a bitting voice.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was rude in any way Professor, but, um...." she said, contemplating how she was going to go about this without making a scene. "Are leggings ok to wear?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be alright." the professor stated.  
  
It was not that Star was self conscience about her legs, on the contrary she was quite happy with them. She just was not willing to show all of them what she had. It would lead to uncomfortable questions that she did not want to answer and it would bring unwanted attention to herself.  
  
The professor lead her to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occations. Here a woman walked up to Star and said "Hogwarts dear?" Star mearly nodded, not wanting to talk more than necessary. She did not want to bring attention to herself with her accent. The woman took her measurements and Star was fitted for her uniform.   
  
Yuck, Star thought, this is going to look hideous on. Well, at least there was the black cloak to hide it. When she was done she paid the woman and walked out the door.  
  
"Is there any thing else other than books that you will need?" the professor asked.   
  
"I will need to buy some potion ingredients for my classes." Star said quietly.  
  
"Very well." the professor stated, and led Star to a store where she bought all she needed.   
  
They went to a shop to called Flourish and Blotts and bought her books, and started back to the Leakey Cauldron where they flooed back to Star's flat.   
  
"Term starts on September first. I expect you will be taking the Hogwart's Express with the rest of your classmates. Dumbledore tells me that you will be in my House, Gryffindor." the professor stated.  
  
"Yes, he has made things easy for me. Though I will be driving to school." Star said.  
  
"Driving?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yes, driving. Professor Dumbledore has given me the go ahead on it. I don't feel comfortable leaving Blue here all by herself."  
  
"Blue?" said the professor with a question.  
  
"That is the name of my car. She is a little temperamental if you don't start her once in a while. Besides, I don't trust anyone to touch her."  
  
"Very well, as long as you won't be flying there." the professor sniffed again and turned on her heel to leave.  
  
"Flying? No, it's just like I said. Driving." Star said mystified.  
  
"A few years back we had a couple of students fly a car to school." the professor said with some sort of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Idiots. No, I will be driving. On the road." Star said. "Thank you for taking me to buy all my things."  
  
The professor turned, regarded her new student for a minuet and said with a small smile "You're welcome." 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. I only own this plot.  
  
A/N: Please let me know if I should continue this story for any readers who may have read this. I have up to chapter 10 written and am currently working on the 11th. Thanks. Abbey  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Harry, Harry, there you are!" Harry turned to meet his best friend Ron. He saw Hermione was next to him happy to see him.  
  
"How has your holiday been?" Harry asked the two of them.   
  
"Oh well you know, mum and dad are busy with the Order, so I spend most of my time here with Fred and George, at their store. They're doing really well you know." Ron had commented.  
  
Harry looked at his best friends and smiled. He couldn't help but to feel happy at last. He didn't realize that he had missed them so much.   
  
"Harry, I was talking to dad this morning, he said that you arrived at headquarters last week." Ron commented.  
  
"Yeah, I left my aunt and uncle's last weekend. I got a letter from someone that was claiming to be you. I sent word to the Order quickly and they came to get me." said Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you think your aunt, uncle and cousin are going to be alright?" this time from Hermione with a look of worry.  
  
"No, I would have heard something from dad." Ron commented.  
  
Harry hadn't thought of the Dursley's since he left, but it was a good question to ask. Harry also supposed that if anything did happen, Dumbledore would tell him immediately. Harry's thoughts drifted a little when he heard Ron telling Hermione about someone who was staying not far from the Order.  
  
"They have someone staying somewhere near. I heard dad talking about her the other day." Ron said to the trio.  
  
"I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about her last week. McGonagall was taking her around the city. McGonagall said she was walking across a road barefoot. What is that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Barefoot? Well, it could be, but no...." Hermione said more to herself than the other two.  
  
"What?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, it would be more of a Muggle thing to do, but.... Harry do you know which road it was?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry thought back to the conversation he heard. "No, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have some shopping to do. I need to get some books for classes." Hermione said.  
  
"By the way mate, how did you do on your O.W.L's? I got eleven. Hermione got fourteen." Ron said  
  
"I got twelve, enough to be an Auror." Harry said  
  
Both Ron and Hermione gave their congratulations to Harry, while on their way to Flourish and Blotts. They spent the rest of the day shopping and upon getting all they needed, they headed back to the Leakey Cauldron for some butter beer's.  
  
"I'm really excited about term this year. It will be really exciting to start the advanced classes. I wonder who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't ask." Harry stated. "I do hope whoever it is, they'll be better than Umbridge though. Well, I'm going to go back to headquarters to drop off my things. Do you want to come Ron?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here with Hermione." Ron said going red around the ears.  
  
Harry gave him a questioning look, but did not press the matter. When Ron wanted to finally share with him he would. Harry got up and walked to the fire place, took some floo powder out of a box and walked into the fire, and flooed back to headquarters.   
  
Harry was back in his room when he looked around. He started gathering all of his belongings and started packing them away. He put his new books and potion supplies away when he heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in." harry said to the door.  
  
Lupin walked in to his room. "Getting ready for term to start?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is this term?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only by name." Lupin said with a smile on his face. Clearly this was not the answer that Harry wanted and Lupin knew it.   
  
"Well, is this person any good?" Harry said with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Yes, he knows his stuff. I don't think you are going to be disappointed this year." Lupin commented. "Ready for dinner?" 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. I only own this plot  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Star was packing her car getting ready for the start of term when she felt someone approach behind her. It was a man. She heard footsteps behind her. She felt an animal in him as well, but he was not an animagus. Werewolf. This one had power too. I know this one she said to herself. She was still restless about what had happened nearly a month ago. She put away her things in the trunk of the car and grabbed her wand quickly. She knew it was someone in the Order, but why was he walking up behind her. If she was being attacked, he would have to fight her. She quickly turned around and pointed her wand at the approaching man.   
  
"Hello. Do you remember me?" the man asked her, his eyes on her wand.  
  
"Yes, you're Remus Lupin. Correct?" she said lowering her wand and relaxing.  
  
"You know, you won't be attacked here. You don't have to be on your guard."  
  
"One can never be too careful." she said to him.  
  
"Have you been talking to Moody?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
"No, but if it makes you feel any better, I almost attacked him too." she said with a slight grin on her face. She did not know whether she could trust this man. The only one she remotely trusted was Dumbledore.   
  
"I know that you have been through a terrible ordeal, but that doesn't mean that anyone here will attack you, you know. We're not Death Eaters." he said with a look of worry in his eyes.   
  
Star studied this man for a moment. He was powerful, and if he wanted to, he would have already attacked. They were alone with no one near to come to her aid and she knew she could not beat this one. Perhaps it would be alright to trust some people. Just a little, not too much.  
  
"Sorry. I'm still not sure who I can trust and who I can't." she said simply and continued packing. This was a test, if he meant her no harm, she could turn her back on him and have nothing to worry about. She turned back to him and as soon as she was done she smiled. She would have felt an attack coming if that is what he intended to do. He stood his ground and did not move. This one she could trust.   
  
"I was talking to Professor McGonagall the other day you know." he said to her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes for a moment. He knew. "Well then," she said to Lupin "you will already know that I know then. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone." Seeing the look on his face.  
  
"What do you know?" he questioned the young girl.  
  
"That you're a werewolf." she said to him with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Can't get anything by you can we? Must come in handy though. By the way, I'm not worried about anyone knowing. All in the Order know what I am." he said to her with his eyebrows raised. He couldn't help but feel impressed by her. "You aren't afraid?"   
  
"Should I be?" she said to him "I've known a couple of werewolves. They've never done me any harm. In fact one of my friends is one." she commented with no fear or loathing in her voice.   
  
"All packed then?" he asked her.  
  
"Nearly. I still have a few things left upstairs. Nothing I can't carry down in the morning though. I'm going upstairs for some herbal tea. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great." he said with a smile.   
  
He followed Star up the stairs leading to her flat. She opened the door and let Lupin in. She walked over to the cabinets above the sink and took out a box.   
  
"I hope you don't mind, but all I have are tea bags I'm afraid. I have either peach or berry. Which one would you like? " she asked him as she walked to the kitchen and got her tea kettle out.  
  
"Peach would be fine." he said to her with a smile.   
  
Star saw the smile on his face and wondered, "What is so funny?"  
  
"It's nothing." he said sitting down at the bar that separated the kitchen and living area.  
  
She filled the tea kettle and turned on the stove and waited for the water to boil. She got down a small mug for Lupin and a rather large red one for herself. It was twice the size of the mug that she had for Lupin. She saw Lupin looking at her glass in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know that they made mugs that big."   
  
"Oh, well Americans. You know how we are. Have to have excess of everything. I have another one this size if you want one though."   
  
"No, the one you have for me is enough." he told her. "So how did you know about me?" he asked.  
  
"It is one of my gifts." she told him as she took off her shoes and sat down across form him. She thought of letting him know how she was able to do this but he was looking at her feet. She looked to meet his gaze and hid her feet as quickly as she could but she was too late.   
  
"What are those on your feet?" he looked up at her almost shocked.  
  
"Tattoos." she said simply. She looked up and saw the question forming and decided to answer before he could ask "It is a form of Muggle art. It is ink injected into the top layers of the skin by small needles. I happen to think feet are the ugliest part of a person's body. So, I had them put on my feet, so people would see something other than my feet." She saw he looked a little squirmish at the thought of needles and decided to change the subject.  
  
She heard the kettle whistle from the stove and got up and put the tea bags in the cups and added the water. "How do you take your tea?" she asked him. "Just the way it is thanks." was his reply. She added sugar to hers and took the mugs over to the bar where he was seated.  
  
"Looking forward for term to start?" Lupin asked Star.  
  
"Yes and no." she told him. "I miss my friends. I hate the uniform. I know that the British are not so fond of Americans, so I am afraid this is going to be a long year."  
  
"You'll be fine I'm sure." he told her. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry was up early that morning. He knew that they would be leaving sometime soon for Platform 9 3/4 and had his trunk sitting by his door when he heard a knock. It was Lupin. He had Hedwig with him in her cage.  
  
"Thanks for looking after Hedwig for me." he said to Lupin.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." he said as he grabbed his trunk. Lupin carried Hedwig for him. They were walking down a hallway to a set of stairs that led to a door. "How are we getting to Kings Cross?" Harry asked.  
  
"Taxi. Though you will have to pay. I'm afraid I'm no good with Muggle money." Lupin opened the door and there was a car waiting for him.  
  
Harry opened the door to the street and saw the taxi waiting for them by the curb of nearest to the building and a cat sitting on the stairs across the street. Otherwise the street was pretty empty, with the exception of a few cars here and there. He pulled his trunk and Hedwig in the taxi, and Lupin followed him shortly afterward. The driver did not seem happy to have a bird in his car but asked for their destination politely enough. Harry told the driver where to go and the driver obliged. In less than ten minuets the pair was at Kings Cross. Harry paid the driver and got out of the car.  
  
Lupin went to get a cart and was back quickly. Harry set down his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the cart and wheeled it to the barrier that led to the platform. Harry and Lupin leaned up against the barrier and walked through with no one noticing them.   
  
Harry noticed the scarlet train and felt a surge of happiness course through him. Harry was on his way home. He hoped this year would be better than the last. He saw Hermione and Ron getting on the train and wanted to see them before they would go off to the prefects compartment. Harry turned to Lupin to bid him goodbye.  
  
"Have a good term, send Hedwig along if you need anything." Lupin told Harry.  
  
"Thanks, I will."   
  
Harry headed toward the train and caught up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.   
  
"Shall we find a compartment? That way we can save space for Ron and Hermione" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Lead the way." she said starting to follow him  
  
Harry found an empty compartment toward the end of the train. Harry put his trunk and Hedwig up out of the way and then helped Ginny put hers away. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Terry Boot came in a few minuets later. They all made the pleasantries and asked how everyone's summer was. Harry being quiet most of the time. The weather that day could not decide what it wanted to do. Whether it was going to ran or be sunny. Harry heard the compartment door open and turned to see Ron and Hermione walk in and take their seats. Harry smiled at his friends when saw them.  
  
"We haven't missed the food trolley yet have we?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, the witch hasn't come by yet." Harry said with a smile.   
  
"Harry, did you find out who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No. Lupin says he knows him by name only, but he should be up to the job though. I don't think I can stand another Umbridge."   
  
"Well anyone would be an improvement over her. I heard she was fired from the Ministry just after last term." Neville commented.   
  
"I read in the Daily Prophet that she hasn't been seen since she left Hogwarts. It makes you wonder where she could be." said Hermione.  
  
The compartment door opened. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were standing listening to the conversation. Malfoy had a smirk on his face. Harry knew from experience that this meant nothing good.  
  
"Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood." At this the entire compartment stood up. Ron started going red in ears. This was not a good sign. Harry decided to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.  
  
"Malfoy. Do you really think it would be wise to do what ever it is you're thinking about doing?" Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No need to worry about me," Malfoy said in his drawling voice "Just checking to see how Granger and Weasley were doing." he smirked and left the compartment.   
  
Ron sat down but his ears were still red and Ginny glanced at Ron and Hermione for a moment then turned her attention back to Dean Thomas. Harry was wondering what this meant and was about to ask when the witch with the food trolley came by. Harry bought some pasties, chocolate frogs and handed some to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Harry sat eating and wondering about the year and looking out the window. Harry made up his mind that he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophesy. The train was passing green feilds that were slowly changing into mountains. It started to get dark outside when Harry decided it was time to change into his robes. They would be arriving soon.   
  
The train was starting slow and Harry brought down his belongings from the overhead as Ron and Hermione left the compartment to help supervise the younger years. Ginny held on to Pig for Ron and Neville carried Crookshanks for Hermione. After exiting the train, Ginny, Dean and Harry found Ron and Hermione so they could find a compartment together.   
  
Harry heard the Hagrid's voice calling for the first years and smiled. It would be nice to go visit Hagrid when he got a chance.  
  
Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermione and Harry piled into the carriage that would take them back to the castle. Harry saw the familiar boars on both sides to the opening of the school and felt finally at home. Harry climbed out of the carriage and waited for the others to follow. He started up the stone steps toward the castle.  
  
The entrance hall was warm and Harry stood in line waiting to get to the Great Hall. He walked in and glanced up at the ceiling. There were some clouds with some stars shining above him. Candles floated in midair lighting the room. Students here and there talking to one another. Harry was glad this year there didn't seem to be as many people whispering as last year. He took his seat across from Ron and Hermione and looked down the Gryffindor table. There was a girl he had never seen before sitting five or six seats up from him. He turned to Ron and Hermione  
  
"Have you seen her before?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked  
  
"That girl sitting up there," Harry pointed to her. She was looking in the opposite direction but seamed to have heard the conversation going on between them, and looked down the table to see who was speaking. Hermione looked up as well. Hermione shook her head. The girl looked away being disinterested in the conversation.  
  
"She's too old to be a first year, and they haven't come in yet Hermione commented a little quieter so she could not hear her.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall had just opened and the first years were lined up following Professor McGonagall. They all had a look of terror on them as they waited to be sorted into their houses.   
  
Star was almost on overload. She couldn't hear the sorting hat's song. She was too busy feeling everyone in the room. There were so many in the room that she had to get used to feeling. She felt a power at the table she was sitting at not to far from her. She looked down the table and saw a boy with messy black hair. He was speaking to someone but she didn't hear the conversation. This one had power that remain untapped yet. Across the room she felt something else. Looking over she saw another boy with platinum blonde hair that could sway either way. She got a chuckle out of this one.   
  
Harry was listening to the sorting hat when he saw the new girl looking at Malfoy and chuckle. He wondered what that was all about.  
  
Come to me and I shall tell you  
  
which house in which you will live  
  
It may be Gryffindor that I send you to  
  
Whose deads are brave and will give  
  
Or Slitherin is where you go  
  
With cunning mind and ancestry pure  
  
To Ravenclaw with mind so  
  
filled with intelligence sure  
  
Or to Hufflepuff with kind deeds  
  
and large hearts to fit your needs  
  
So come to me one and all  
  
And I shall sort you and call out  
  
Which house in which you belong  
  
The hall clapped and one by one the first years were called alphabetically. Harry was watching the first years when his attention was floating in the direction of the new girl again. She was watching the sorting but with a glazed look in her eyes. Hermione saw this at once and smiled.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go over there and introduce your self. I'm sure she doesn't know many people here."   
  
Harry was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted with his speech to the first years and the rest of the school.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Will the first years please note that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students unless accompanied by a professor. Students please note that no magic is to be done in the corridors between classes. We have a new teacher this year. May I introduce you to Romulus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and started clapping together.   
  
"I should have known," Harry said to the other two "Lupin knew something about him, but didn't want to say anything." He then heard the headmaster say "Tuck in!"  
  
The plates in front of the students magically filled with food. There was a great clatter of plates all around them. Harry ate until he could eat no more. The Hogwarts food was always good.   
  
Harry sat there watching his friends listening to conversations about other people's holiday's. He said very little until nearly the end of the feast.  
  
"I hope Romulus is as good a professor as Remus was."  
  
"I think he will be. If he is anything like Remus, we should have a good class." Ron said.   
  
Hermione and Ron walked ahead of the crowd of students and yelled to the first years to follow them. "First years this way please." came Hermione's voice over the crowds.  
  
Harry saw the new girl walking behind the first years. She wasn't much taller than the first years he noticed. He pushed her out of his mind for now, and followed the rest of the Gryffindor's up to the tower. Gossamer was this years password.   
  
Harry bid Hermione good night and went up to his familiar dormitory now labeled Sixth Years.   
  
As soon as he got to his dormitory, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron followed. Harry put on his pajamas, bid his doom mates goodnight, and pulled the hangings to close himself in bed for the evening. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry woke the next morning, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Harry was just getting some eggs and bacon when Professor McGonagall was passing out the terms schedules. Harry took a look and groaned  
  
"Double potions with Snape." Harry finished the rest of his breakfast and hurried out with Hermione and Ron closely following him. The trio made their way down toward the dungeons and found only nine or ten students waiting to be admitted into the class. Harry saw Malfoy standing in the corner talking to the new girl. She looked like she was doing the best that she could to read her book and not pay attention to him, but was doing a bad job.  
  
Snape came down the stairs and admitted the students to his class room. Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione took a seat next to a Ravenclaw girl Harry didn't know. Snape started off the class very much like he did last years.  
  
"To those of you who were lucky enough to make it to my class with the required grades congratulations. To the few who will make it through to next year's N.E.W.T classes," he said with a glance at Harry "this will be a difficult year if you do not pay attention. The potion we will be doing today is a Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts. It is a difficult potion you will need to do everything in the exact order, or you will find that it is a deadly poison. The ingredients and directions are on the board," Snape waved his wand "You have one hour. Begin."   
  
Harry found that the potion was difficult. He was checking Hermione's potion for the color when Snape came walking by and looked down his nose at Harry's potion. Apparently, he could find nothing wrong with it yet, so he snorted and walked along the row looking at all the other students potions. Snape stopped by Hermione's caldron and muttered something that only she could hear and continued on to the next caldron. He reached Malfoy's cauldron and almost smiled at him. Finally, he reached the new girl. Harry's attention went back to his cauldron to finish his potion.  
  
They were nearing the end of the class when Snape announced that the potions would need to sit for twelve hours in order to make the last ingredients be mixed into the potions.   
  
"Your potions will be tested in the morning and will be graded on how well it performs. Dismissed."  
  
Harry gathered his books and notes and as Harry was walking out of the dungeon with Ron and Hermione he noticed Malfoy whispering something to the new girl. She stepped back for a moment and contemplated something.  
  
"Do you think we should say something to her about Malfoy?" Hermione whisperd?  
  
"No, lets see where she is going with this one." Harry said, watching the two students.  
  
She smiled, whispered something back to Malfoy and walked off. Malfoy went pink, was obviously angry with whatever she said to him and walked off in the other direction. He said nothing to Harry, Ron and Hermione as he walked by them. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury and Warners Bros.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went up for Lunch in the Great Hall. They had just sat down when was Ron looking over at the new girl, then quickly looked at Harry.  
  
"What do you think she said to Malfoy to get his knickers in a twist?"  
  
"What I'd like to know is what he said to her. It must have been something foul." Hermione commented while reading her Advanced Arithmancy book.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Harry asked her while Star got up with some food and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Didn't you see the way she looked at him before she said something back to him? She wasn't shocked by what he said, she must have been thinking of a good comeback." Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well whatever it was, if she doesn't like Malfoy that's good enough for me." Ron commented with his spoon halted in midair between mouthfuls.   
  
"Come on, Transfiguration next." Harry said as he was getting up from the table.  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly gathered their belongings, finished what they were doing and joined Harry to Transfiguration  
  
In Transfiguration, they were attempting to change parchment into cats. This was a fairly difficult spell, as you had to take a thin piece of parchment and give it a spine. Hermione got it after a few tries earning Gryffindor House 10 points. Harry couldn't even get his parchment to grow fur and Ron was having the same problem. Most of the class, with the exception of Hermione was given a roll of parchment to write and practice the spell.   
  
The rest of Harry's day went in the same way of Transfiguration. He was finding it very hard to concentrate on the tasks that were being set for him by his professors. His mind kept flitting back to Sirius and the Department of Mysteries. Then to the prophesy that his headmaster showed him from the Pensive. To what Malfoy had said to him before the end of the last term. He was thinking all about the past years he had spent with his best friends. How without them, he would not be where he was without them, or where he would be without them. He wondered whether Ron and Hermione knew how much they meant to him.   
  
Harry had it in his mind that all he wanted to do when he walked into the Gryffindor common room that evening, was to go up to bed, but the amount of work that he had to do for his classes was on his mind. Ron Hermione and Harry sat down at their favorite squashy chairs by the fire and set to work.  
  
Harry was halfway through his potions notes when he realized that Ron and Hermione were halfway through a rather heated discussion on their Transfiguration class.  
  
"Why weren't you paying attention then? If you had you would have had this done already. Come on it's not that difficult." Hermione's voice came  
  
"I know that you were paying attention, why can't you just let me have a look at your notes. I must have missed something." Ron said raising his voice a little.  
  
Harry didn't want to hear them having a row this early in the term. "You know she would never let us copy, just finish the essay, and have her look over it." he said trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.  
  
Slowly, the common room was emptying around them. Hermione finished what she was doing, and bid Ron and Harry goodnight. Ron looked up at Hermione, almost as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it and said goodnight to her.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. "So, when did you and Hermione start seeing each other?" he asked Ron. Ron went pink around his ears, confirming Harry's question.  
  
"We were going to tell you mate, but with everything that was happening, we thought it would be best to let you know later. I wanted to tell you, but Hermione thought it was best this way." he said with a pleading voice. "How long have you known?"  
  
"I didn't, I guessed.. You never answered my question though. How long have you two been snogging?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"It wasn't official until this summer, but on and off since our fifth year." Ron said going back to his parchment. "Hermione wanted to be able to break it off with Vicky, and concentrate on O.W.L's. I can't do anymore with out her here anyway. I going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"Alright then," Harry said going back to his parchment.  
  
The common room was almost quiet, except the scratching of a quill on parchment. Harry looked over and saw the new girl, sitting at a table with books and parchment spread all over. Harry was wondering what Malfoy had said to her. He decided to walk over and introduce himself  
  
"Hello." he said as the girl looked up at him and gave him a smile and went back to what she was doing. "I'm Harry Potter, who are you?" he tried again.   
  
"Star." she said simply and looked up at the boy. He wasn't trying to be rude, she thought to herself. Besides, she couldn't simply ignore everyone like she initially planned on. That Malfoy asswipe proved that theory wrong. People were bound to wonder where she came from. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I was planning on getting some of this work done this evening." Harry had picked up her accent.  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked her.  
  
"The suburbs of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." she told Harry.  
  
"Do you mind if I have a seat then?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure." as she moved her parchment and books. She really didn't want him there but was not going to be rude. If it was true, and he is who he says he is, she really didn't want to talk to a glory hound. She had heard story's in the girls toilet.   
  
"So how did you get to be at Hogwarts?" he asked her  
  
"Uh..exchange student."she said looking at him. He wasn't going to leave her alone was he?  
  
"I saw you talking to Malfoy today after Potions. What did he say to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why are you friends with him?" she asked looking at him with more and more dislike.  
  
Harry snorted at this. "No, enemies is more like it." He saw her smile at this and realized he was getting further into the conversation this way.   
  
"Well," she said "if that's the case. He asked me for a favor. He wasn't to happy with my answer." she said with satisfaction in her voice.   
  
Harry thought about this. If Malfoy was asking for a favor, he stopped himself there. He didn't want to press the matter and it looked as if she didn't want to talk about him. "I didn't see you on the train to Hogwarts." he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmm well that's because I wasn't on the train. I drove. Professor McGonagall didn't seam to thrilled about the idea, but I insisted. She said something about a couple of idiots flying a car here a couple of years ago," at this Harry had a chuckle "but I told her I would stay on the roads. What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, It was nice to meet you. I suppose I'll see you in the morning?" Harry said getting up from the table.  
  
"Sure. Night." she said going back to her parchment. 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, ans Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry went up to his dormitory, and changed to his pajamas. He was thinking about Star. She wasn't the "Typical American" he thought that she would be. She was polite, she didn't like Malfoy, she spoke of the teaches with respect, she hated Malfory. He was going to have to introduce her to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione. That came out of nowhere. He knew that they were friends, but did not expect to see them together. Harry rolled over on his bed and quickly fell asleep.   
  
He was dreaming of Quidditch, of flying on his Firebolt, going after the Snitch. He heard voices in the background. A high pitched one. Harry couldn't quite hear what he was saying properly, but heard something about Wormtail, the Department of Mysteries, and a potion. Harry was still flying but stopped in mid-air and turned. He only saw a stadium full of spectators. He looked around for the owner of the voice. He didn't see who it was. Suddenly, his scar started to sear his forehead.   
  
Harry awoke gasping for breath. He sat up in bed and tried to remember all he had heard from Voldemorts voice, but with the Quidditch pitch full of supporters howling and yelling, he couldn't hear all that was said.   
  
Harry decided he would go back to sleep and tell Dumbledore in the morning of his dream. Harry rolled over and finally fell back to sleep.  
  
Morning crept into the dormitory. Harry was listening to the assorted snores from his dorm mates and the birds chirping outside for a while before he decided to get up. It was still a little early to go to breakfast yet, but at least he would be doing more that laying in bed all that time. Harry would wait for Hermione and Ron to get up and go down to breakfast with them.   
  
As Harry sat there on the couch in front of the fire, he decided to forgo waiting for Ron and Hermione and head down for breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall showed sunshine and clouds, as always mirroring the weather outside. There were a few students in the hall eating an early breakfast. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table and Star was sitting there eating and reading a book. Harry walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up to see who it was and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said to her as she took a sip from a huge red mug. Star saw him gaping at her mug.  
  
"Coffee addict. Morning to you too." she said with a grimace.  
  
"I hope that you only need one of those a day." he said pulling toast, eggs and bacon towards his plate.  
  
"I'm on my third cup. I should be ready for just about anything this morning." she said with another sip. "Although, if they would make the coffee properly here, I would only need two. The way this stuff tastes, I'll need four cups."  
  
Ron and Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry talking to Star. They sat down opposite of Harry and Star. Ron was getting his breakfast when Hermione gave Harry one of her famous looks.  
  
"Star, this is Ron and Hermione. They're my best friends." Harry said taking his cue from Hermione's look "Hermione, Ron this is Star. She's an exchange student from the states."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Have you seen much of England yet?" Hermione asked her.   
  
"Oh, yes, I was lucky enough to see Abbey Road and Penny Lane and some of Liverpool." Star said with a genuine smile.   
  
"What's in Liverpool?" Ron asked.   
  
"You're kidding right?" she asked him as if he had two purple heads. "You mean your from Britain and you don't know why I went to Liverpool?"  
  
"He's not Muggleborn, so he wouldn't know." Harry said to her. "What classes have you got this morning?"   
  
Star pulled out her schedule from her bag and looked "Uh... Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."  
  
"Well, come on then, you can go with us, we have the same classes." Ron said.  
  
The walk to the Care of Magical Creatures class was good. Hagrid stood near the edge of the Forbidden Forest waiting for the last of the class to arrive. Harry was happy to see the Slitherins were no longer taking the class. When finally the last few did show up, Hagrid called happily to the class  
  
"Were workin' in here today. Follow me." he said "Now wha' were studin' today is Acromantula's. Now, who can tell me abou' these creaturs?"  
  
Hermione's hand quickly shot in the air "Gigantic spiders that are poisonous and is capable of human speech."   
  
Ron's face went the color of parchment at this statement.  
  
"Righ'! 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, wha' I have here is only a baby. This un' is only bout 7 feet long. The adults can be up to 15 foo' leg span. Huge see? Now, fer your own protection, this un's in a cage. Ony' reason I'm showin ya is because it will show up on your N.E.W.T's.  
  
Hagrid's first class of the year went extremely well. There were no injuries. Even though Ron had a hard time with the class, with the giant spider being contained, it wasn't as bad as it would have been under normal circumstances. Hagrid explained about the beasts diet, thick skin, and what have you.   
  
*  
  
"So, Star," Hermione commented over dinner that evening, "how does the American magical education differ from those of the Brittish?"  
  
"Well," she said between sips of pumpkin juice "in addition to all magical classes, we have regular classes as well. Math, science and what not. So, we were in classes longer than the days you have here. It also made the leg work more on our part. We were told what had to be learned and we spent a good portion of our time in the library. I became sort of an insomniac. I sleep only about a couple of hours at most any more."   
  
"It must be nice to have a break of sorts." said Ron looking utterly perplexed at spending so much time in the library.   
  
"It's different. I'm not used to having a uniform. Also, I lived close to school so I didn't stay there unless I had to, which was most of the time. Well, I'm off to do some homework. I'll see you later?" she added as she was walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Star noticed Malfoy get up and follow her. Harry and Ron noticed too and quickly got up from the table to help if the situation should arise. Hermione saw this and followed suit  
  
"I'll not be made a fool of" they heard Malfoys voice floating through the hall "you will not get away with what you said to me."  
  
Malfory had Star backed up against a wall, with his hands on either side of her head. She was inexplicably smiling. She looked into his eyes and said:  
  
"Do you know what pressure points are Malfoy? There are approximately eighty in the human body."she had moved quickly and put her index fingers just behind both of his ears. " If one presses hard enough on one of these pressure points, it can cause severe pain." Star pressed a little harder. "There even happens to be one, in the male species, that will make your dick turn green, shrivel up, and fall off. Back off!" She said with a pure look of loathing on her face.  
  
At this he backed off. Surprised rather than fear glitterring in his eyes. Malfoy saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there looking over the situation and decided it was time to go. Malfoy shot Star one last vehement look and left.  
  
"Going up to the common room?" Star asked Ron Hermione and Harry.  
  
Hermione was the first to recover. "What was that all about?"  
  
"He had his ego broken a little yesterday and came to see if he could get it fixed. He failed. Miserably." she said with a grin.  
  
"It' not true is it? About those pressure points?" Ron asked her with a very disgusted look.  
  
"No, it was just a threat to get him to back off. Though, I do know a few hexes to make it look like that happened." she said.  
  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side then." Ron said as Harry shook his head in the affirmative.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not a violent person. He pushed me. Self preservation you know." she told them as they reached the portrait to the common room. 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilage lies with JKR, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. Somewhere around two in the morning, he got up to go down to the common room. Strangely the fire was still going and he could see someone sitting on the couch reading. The someone turned out to be Star. She looked up at the approaching footsteps to see Harry coming down the stairs. She smiled when she saw him coming down.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked him, as he shook his head.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Still an insomniac."  
  
"So, tell me, what exactly did Malfoy say to you to make you react like that?"  
  
She regarded him for a moment before answering his question. She sighed, "He wanted a quick lay."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be that thick. Could he? "You're a boy. Put two and two together."  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically for a little bit before it dawned on him."WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
"Quiet down, you'll wake everyone. It's nothing I haven't heard before." she told him.  
  
"I can't believe he....."  
  
"Had the balls to say something like that to me?" She finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Well, I knew he was no walk in the park, but I always thought he had some self-control."  
  
"It all comes down to hormones. That's all." she said to him with a shrug.  
  
"How do you do it then?" he asked   
  
"How do I do what?" she asked him.  
  
"Well you seem so... calm about all of this. I know most girls would be up in arms about it."   
  
She sighed and looked at him "Believe me, I don't like to hear what he had to say. Quite frankly, I'm pissed off about it."  
  
He looked at her with almost a shimmer of admiration. "You hide your emotions well."  
  
"I've had a lot of practice." she said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away. She tried to hide it the best she could, but somehow people seemed to miss that about her. She was grateful for that.  
  
"I know how you feel." he said with his mind going else where. It had been sometime since he felt he could talk about Sirius. Did he dare betray his feelings and share with her how he felt about it all? She looked like she had a story. Would she share hers?  
  
"So, what happened? Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." he said to her barely above a whisper.  
  
She felt his sorrow bounding out of him in great quantities. She also knew something of his past. If she told him her story would it make him feel better? Did she tell him how she made it through everything? She trusted no one. That was the way she could stay alive. What did she have to loose? Maybe this was the one she could talk to. To be able to connect to at least one other human being would be nice.   
  
He sensed her having an internal struggle but still waited. If she didn't want to talk about it, she would say so. He thought he knew her well enough to at least get that out of her. At least he hoped. He could see her thinking about what she was going to say to him.  
  
"What I am about to say to you, some you are to keep to yourself. The other, parts, well that's up to you." she said cracking her neck to alleviate the stress "Two years ago, I lost two people who very important to me. One was my love, the other a mentor of sorts. They were killed because of some information that I happened across. I watched the world around me crash down burning into an oblivion. I watched as they put them under the Cruciatus Curse. They tortured them until their bodies and minds broke. Then they simply killed them."   
  
Harry watched her the whole time as if he were entranced by her words. He saw how hollow she looked when she was telling him this. He was expecting a sob story of sorts, but not this.  
  
"What information did you come across?" he asked her not wanting to hear the answer. He knew that the people who had killed her friends were Death Eaters.  
  
"Really it's the reason that I'm here. I spent a good part of the last year and half hiding from Voldemort. During my many hours in the school library, and over many cups of coffee, I found what seemed like an out of date prophesy. It spoke of one who had power to wield with a torch. It was called the Green Flame Torch. It was supposedly Egyptian myth. I found out that it is not a myth but actually does exist. This Torch would kill evil and heal good. In order for this "One" to wield the Torch, the bloodlines would have to be just right." she sighed, not sure if she wanted to go further than that, but continued despite herself. "The bloodlines needed were that of Nut and Ra. Muggles read the hieroglyphs and think gods because of their mystic power that they had. They were Egyptian gods in their time, but they existed. Set, their son, was the God Of Chaos and ruled most of upper and lower Egypt. He was an evil deity who killed and maimed many people in the name of "purifying magical blood lines". Horus, nephew of Set, went to his mother Isis and asked her for help in making this Green Flame Torch in order to overthrow Set. It was believed that this Torch was only made for the overthrow of Set. But through many, many hours in the library and talking with many historians, I know it can be used to kill Voldemort. The only problem is, tracking the bloodline of Nut and Ra. That is where I have run into a bit of a snag. I get as far as the down the bloodline to that of Slitherine and Gryffindor, but can't get any further than that. If I were to find the descendent of either one of those lines, It could be done."  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore about this?" he asked her his voice straining. Wondering if there may be some way he could get out of the prophesy.  
  
"He knows. We have been trying to track the bloodline. It's proving tricky though. He says he know of a Slitherine heir, but finding the Gryffindor one is the problem. He told me that Voldemort is an heir of Slitherine. That's one of the problems. If Voldemort can use the Torch, he could possibly use it for evil. The other problem is names. Names have been changed over the centuries. Adoptions, dead ends. We have to find the heir of Gryffindor. Whoever it is they are our last chance. We also have to hide the Torch from Voldemort."  
  
Here was a ready made excuse for Harry to breath a sigh of relief. He felt better than he had in weeks, months even. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he had her to thank.  
  
"How is this Torch supposed to work?" he asked her with renewed energy.  
  
"Well, from my research, the power is passed through the blood and into the eyes. Hence the bloodline. The eyes being the portal into the soul it is where real power is held according to Egyptian mythology."  
  
"How do you go on each day knowing that someone has died, not directly because of you, but it could have been avoided." he asked her.  
  
"Oh this one is the easiest question you have asked all night. I go on because I realized that life goes on. There is nothing I can do to change the past. Where would it get me if I constantly dwelled there? Life goes on whether you want it to or not. It will leave you behind if you don't take a good look at where it is going. It does not do to live in the past. So, I go on and look for the next one who can love me the way he did."  
  
"How do you live through the pain then?" he asked her in a strained voice.   
  
"Pain, is a part of living as well. If there was no pain in the world, how would you know what happiness is? Or love? Pain is there as a reminder, a reminder that when you are truly happy, you can feel its full effects. If it were puppy dogs, fluffy kittens, and coffee all the time would you appreciate it? No, you would take it for granted. That's the reason for pain." she said wisely.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked with a smile. The first smile she had seen on him. Now it was her turn to feel renewed.  
  
"I am an old soul in a 16 year old body." 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So, now that you've heard my story, tell me yours." she said.  
  
"Ha. I thought everyone knew my story." he said.  
  
"Well, yes of course I've heard, but they're just that aren't they. Stories. I try not to believe everything I hear. Try. It doesn't always work like that but, since I have the source here, I'd like to get it from you." she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Most of what you've heard is true. Probably." he added as an after thought.   
  
"Ah, so you were the idiot that flew the car to school huh?"  
  
Harry got a good hard laugh out the last comment. He looked at his watch.  
  
"What time is it?" Star asked him.  
  
"It is going on 6:30. Why?"  
  
"Coffee." she said getting up. Harry took notice to her pajama pants. Blue with puppies and kittens.  
  
"Where did you get those atrocities?" he asked her with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Shut up. I like my jammy bottoms. Sears, shall I pick you up a pair next time I see some?" she told him with a mischievous smile. "Are you going to stay here or am I going down to the Great Hall by myself?"  
  
"Yeah I'll come." he said to her with a yawn.  
  
"Are you sure, you look like you haven't slept at all." he nodded to her "Well since you're so sure, meet me back down here in 5 minuets. I'll get dressed so you don't have to look at the atrocities, as you put it."  
  
True to her word she was back in five minuets, dressed and ready for the day.   
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
They walked together down to the Great Hall together in near silence. Harry thinking about the information that Star had imparted to him. Feeling more hopeful than he had in a long time. It doesn't matter if he tells Ron and Hermione about the prophesy now. He felt like he could almost live a normal life after this.   
  
When they got to the Great Hall, they noticed that only a few students and some of the staff were there. Harry and Star made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Star looked over the coffee and grunted.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked her as she was taking huge quantities of coffee.  
  
"Mmm... No, this is actually acceptable today. I met a house elf last night. I asked him if he could please please please make the coffee a little stronger for me. He was very agreeable about it and very....odd I guess is the right word for him."  
  
"Dobby" Harry said with a smile "Remind me that the next time I go to Hogsmead, to get him some socks."  
  
"Socks? Why socks? I thought that if you give a house elf clothes, you free them?" Star asked him.  
  
"Short of the story, I freed Dobby from his family three years ago."  
  
Harry and Star were enjoying their early morning breakfast. So much so that they missed it when Malfoy walked in and spotted them sitting together, and walked over to them.   
  
"Well, Potter," Malfoy said to them "I never thought I'd see you sitting with a whore." he said with a sneer in Star's direction.  
  
Harry was about to retaliate, but Star stopped him with her hand gave him a look that said stay out of it unless I ask for help and looked at Malfoy  
  
"Did your mother not hug you enough when you were a kid or something?" she asked him with malice in her voice. She saw him reaching for his wand and said "Unless you want to be embarrassed in front of all your friends, I suggest that you be a good little Slitherine and sit down. If you think I was a bitch last night, it will increase 10 fold and unlike some girls, I will make your life a living hell, because I fight back." she was looking right into his eyes and would not back down. She was standing eye level to him when he muttered something under his breath and left them.  
  
"Slimey little asshole scum bag doesn't know which way he's coming or going." she said under her breath but loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry snorted his porridge.  
  
"What did you call him?" he asked her with awe in his voice. "How do you think you can get away with those things that you said to him? He'll probably retaliate you know."  
  
"You heard me. Besides, you just have to have a bigger set of balls than him." she said with disgust in her voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for their breakfast. Star looked over at them and then did a double take at Hermione. Hmmm she thought to herself. Interesting. Harry saw her looking at the couple walking toward the table.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her. Ron and Hermione sitting down.  
  
"What classes have you got today?"she asked him.  
  
"I have History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark arts this afternoon. Why." he asked her.  
  
"I have Arithmancy and Defense this afternoon. I'll talk to you then." she said to him  
  
"Hermione, would you like to show me the way to Arithmancy?" she said with a look to Hermione. 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter. Yada Yada Yada....  
  
A/N: I've decieded that I am going to continue to write this fanfic and see it through to the end. I'm still not sure where that is going to lead me though. I have a good idea, but not exact. Thank you to those who have read it! Abbey  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Sure, are you ready to go?" Hermione said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
Hermione showed Star the easiest way to class. Before they got to class Star pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you don't know me that well. What I am about to say may offend you, but that is my last intention. In reality, I know that this is really none of my business, but I wanted to ask you if you are being safe." she said a little hesitant.  
  
Hermione looked at her for a moment horrified, bit her lip, then asked "Was it that obvious?"  
  
"From you no, but from the look on Ron's face..." she said trailing off not answering the question truthfully "look, if you need a potion or anything let me know. It is pretty easy to whip up and they have all the ingredients in the school supplies."  
  
To Star's surprise Hermione looked relieved.   
  
"Well, I tried to find something when I went to Diagon Alley before term started, but I didn't want to be seen in that section of the book store. Then I looked in the school library, but I couldn't find anything there."   
  
"Alright. I'll make the potion tonight for you and show you how to make it. It is a fairly simple draught, and you only take it once a month. We better get to class. Come on."   
  
Star found Arithmancy very much the same as it was in the states. Star sat in a stupor trying hard to pay attention, but not succeeding very well at it. She felt her mind drift in and out of class and thankfully soon enough she and Hermione were on their way for Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
Professor Lupin had not made it to his class yet and there were a few of the 6th years hanging out in the hallway. There was a circle around Harry and Ron for some reason. The girls approached their classmates and quickly found out what was going on.  
  
"Brilliant, Harry!" Dean Thomas' voice came over the excited crowd "I had hoped they would make you captain after this year!"  
  
"Harry that's great! Congratulations!" Hermione's voice came from beside Star.  
  
Star looked over her shoulder and saw their new professor coming down the hall. She was getting a better look at him when someone almost knocked her into the wall. Star looked to see who it was but was shuffled into the classroom before she got a good look. Star took a seat at the back of the class and sat next to a boy called Neville Longbottom. The class collectively took out parchment and quills and waited as the professor took roll call. She heard the different names being called,   
  
"Longbottom," the professor waiting for the call of the student "Nisbett"   
  
"Present" Star called still watching the professor. Professor Lupin stopped and looked at her for a moment then went on to the next student.  
  
"Alright, now that we are all accounted for," the professor stated "we will be working on the Protonus Charm. Can any one tell me what this charm is used for? Yes, Ms. Granger"   
  
"The Protonus Charm is used to deter dementors away. A Protonus is usually an animal in form and is different to each witch or wizard." Hermione explained.  
  
"Quite right Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. From what I have heard, we already have a student who can do it. So, Mr. Potter, will you come up to the front of the class and explain how the charm works."   
  
Harry walked to the front of the class "The Protonus Charm can only be summoned by thinking of a very happy Memory. The incantation is Expecto Patronum!" A giant stag shot out of the end of Harry's wand and cantered around the class.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor." as the professor watched the Protonus. "Now, it must be understood that the charm is difficult to do. It is even harder to do with a Dementor floating around. You might only be able to get a smoke or a vapor at first, but I do expect some of you to get the charm by the end of class. Well, hop to it then!"  
  
The professor seamed thoroughly surprised at how many students could actually do the charm. Hermione's otter bounced around her. Neville had finally mastered it and his was a silver dog. Seamus, Patti and Star were only able to get vapor from their wands. Harry had walked over to Star to see how she was doing.  
  
"You need to think of something really happy." he told her trying to help.  
  
"Go away, show off!" she said in a joking voice.   
  
He lauphed at her "Fine, see if I ever offer you my help then!"  
  
She bellowed the incantation one more time and a large leopard came slinking out of her wand. She looked at the cat "Sick em'" she said pointing to Harry.   
  
"Very good! Let's see 10 points to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ms. Nisbett for getting their Protonus' to form. Please read and summarize the chapter on the Protonus. To be handed in in a week. Thank you!"  
  
Star dashed out into the hallway, glad that it was Friday. Hermione was walking beside her and looked at her for a moment as if to say something and thought better of it.  
  
"Spit it out Hermione. I almost always try to speak my mind. There is no reason for you to do so with me." Star said to her with a small smile.  
  
"Ron and I were wondering.... well I was wondering more so than Ron, what is going on between you and Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.  
  
"Nothing." Star said truthfully with a glance over her back.   
  
"That's not what it looks like from here." Hermione shot back with a knowing grin.  
  
"Look, I like Harry, he's a nice guy..."  
  
"But?" Hermione said biting her lip  
  
"I don't know him all that well. Besides, I really don't think that I'm his type."  
  
"And what type do you think he goes for then? Sorry, never mind that, if you like him then what's stopping you?" she asked her with an annoyingly mothering voice. They were on the way back to the common room to deposit their books.  
  
"Me." Star told her.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Star, how are you?"  
  
"Star this is Ginny, Ron's sister."  
  
"Hello how are you, it's nice to meet you by the way. I'll be back, I'm going to change."  
  
"We'll meet you in the Great Hall then. Just think about what I've said though." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not getting paid to write this.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I will," Star said looking at Hermione, sighing and walking up the girls dormitory.   
  
She decided it had been some time since she wore a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater. It was still September, but it was colder than the states by about twenty degrees. She also decided on a pair of wool socks. Star pulled on her sneakers and walked down to the common room to find Harry waiting for her by the notice board.  
  
"Hello." he greeted her.  
  
"Hi, your friends are trying to play match maker you know." she said as she looked at him. Star started to walk out of the common room and Harry was close behind her.  
  
"Yeah, Ron was asking me about it earlier today. I told him it was because I thought he and Hermione would want some time to snog early in the morning, sorry about them." he was looking at her with a grin.  
  
"Snog? Is that what you call it here?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you call it there?"  
  
"Well, there are a couple of phrases that we use. Kissey kissey face, that's not one of my favorite ones though. Making out is the most commonly used term though."   
  
There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence between them.   
  
"So, at breakfast, you were going to say something when Ron and Hermione walked in. What was it?" he asked her trying to break the ice.  
  
"That's really not my place. Perhaps you should ask them both, later, in private."  
  
"About that well, what I was saying before, what Ron and probably, Hermione said, do you think it would be a good idea?" he asked with hope behind his eyes. Maybe the eyes were the portal to the soul.  
  
"No. I'm going to tell you what I told Hermione. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like you. But, I'm not your type."  
  
"Shouldn't you let me decide what types I like and I don't?" he could see the retaliation coming and was going to fight this one. "Listen, just give me a chance. There is a Hogsmead weekend in two weeks. Go with me to Hogsmead, spend the day with me there. If you still feel like you're not my type, fine then. I won't say anything. If we get along, then give me a chance."  
  
"Fine. One condition though." she said thinking over the situation.  
  
"What? Anything." he said as they continued towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"If it is as cold as it is today, we drive. On the road that is. Ron and Hermione are welcome of course."  
  
"You're not going to let me live that one down are you?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for being a show off." she said with a light laugh. "So, Quidditch Captain. What possition do you play?" she asked as they walked into the Great Hall.   
  
"Seeker. Do you follow the sport?" he asked as his plate filled with food.  
  
"Yes, and no. I follow muggle sports a little closer. Football, American that is, is my favorite. I'll watch just about any sport. As long as it's not golf." she said with a goblet full of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione and Ron were watching the whole time. It was making both Harry and Star uncomfortable. Star was staring up at the staff table looking up at Professor Lupin. She heard Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch practice and tryouts being held for various slots open on the team. She couldn't quite get a feeling out of the Defense teacher. Odd. She normally got those just by looking at people. Dumbledore had told her that she might not get that off all the professors. It almost felt as if he had his defenses up at all times. She seemed to get the same feeling off of Snape, but later in the Potions class, she finally got something off of him. It's not like she really wanted to feel this one. He tried to put up a good defense, but he was trying to hard and after a while it broke down.  
  
"Hello, is anybody in there?" she heard a voice floating into her mind. She looked around to see Hermione looking at her. "Are you alright? Are you about ready to get back up to the common room?"  
  
"Sure, let me grab a cup of coffee first." she said taking out her mug and filling it. "Ready."  
  
Hermione and Star got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright. You seem very quiet this evening." Hermione said looking at Star.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all." she said a little distracted.   
  
"I take it Harry talked to you then?" Hermione said with excitement.  
  
"Yes, we talked."  
  
"Well? Is it official then? I don't understand why you're so apprehensive about this."  
  
"Nothing is official. We're going into Hogsmead together, and I just don't think it's going to work between us." Star said while passing the many paintings of the castle.   
  
"You're being stupid you know that right? How do you know it won't work if you don't try. Is it because you have to go back to the states?"  
  
"No." she sighed "Yes. I'm American. There's like an unwritten law somewhere that say's it won't work out between us."  
  
"You're making excuses. There not even good excuses. I would understand if you found Harry to be a prat. You like him. I know you do, and you can't make that as an excuse. I know he likes you back. There is nothing stopping you two except you. If you keep on making excuses, then all I've been taught about you Americans is true. You're being lazy. From what I've seen you are anything but. You're not being fair to Harry either." Hermione said to her as they walked through the common room and up to the girls dormitory. "It's not fair to flirt with him one minuet and then push him away the next and you know it. I think the more you get to know him, the more you will like him."   
  
"I know it's not fair to him," Star said starting to protest but Hermione cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." she said with an air of authority, "Either you flirt with him or you push him away, you can't have it both ways."  
  
"Pushy aren't we." Star said with a smirk. "Look, I told Harry I would give him a chance to get to know him better. Can we leave it at that?"  
  
"That's better. Now how do we do this potion?"  
  
"It's really quite easy. There are only 3 ingredients. It only takes about half an hour to brew and then your ready to go. So to speak. This is how you do it." Star said grabbing the ingredients from her kit.  
  
****  
  
"So, Harry, did you talk to Star?" Ron said looking at the table of food.   
  
"Yes, we're going into Hogsmead together." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"She seems like a nice enough girl. She likes sports and she can dish it out to Malfoy. What more could you want?"  
  
"Who're you talking about" Seamus said as he sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Harry fancies the new girl, Star." Ron told Seamus.  
  
"We've all noticed." Seamus said before taking a bite of tripe. "You said something about Malfoy though. What's that all about then?"   
  
Harry explained what Malfoy had done and said about Star to Ron and Seamus.   
  
"That git," Ron said getting up from the table. "I can't believe he asked her that. Well, that explains why she threatened him then. I mean I knew he was evil but, I never thought he would say that."  
  
"You ready to go back to the common room? I've let my work pile up over the past week. I need to get some done before practice tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Ron commented looking over at Malfoy, and walking out of the Great Hall. "I almost hope he does push her you know. It would be nice to see him put in his place." he commented to Harry. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilage lies with JK Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury etc...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Star was again up late that night reading and doing as much research as she could to help find the Heir of Gryffindor. Still finding nothing, still tracking names, sending letters and getting dead ends. She was so frustrated with the situation, that she was getting ready to throw the book she had in her hand across the room when she heard a tapping at the window.  
  
Star looked up at the window and saw a brown screech owl with a letter tied to its leg. Greatfull for a change of pace she got up and let the owl in the window. It hopped around for a few moments and looked at her hoping for some food.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have anything for you here. If you go up to the owlery, there should be something there for you." she told the owl taking the letter off its leg.  
  
The owl hooted in response and flew out the way it came. Star took her letter over to the table that she had been working at and opened her letter. It was from one of her friends from the states. She really didn't feel like reading it right now. She was hoping for Harry to come down the stairs, but knew that he was already asleep. Better to read it now than wait to open it in the morning.  
  
Harry was laying in his bed late that night. Waiting for everyone to fall asleep. He knew that Star would be down in the common room later and was hoping to see her alone. He was quite confused with their situation. She flirted with him and he flirted back. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't give them a chance. Harry looked over at his clock and decided to go down and see if she was still up.   
  
Harry got out of bed and walked down the stairs quietly. There she was reading a letter. Harry felt a tug somewhere in the region of his stomach. He associated it with going into a dive on his broomstick. He liked that feeling.  
  
"You know its not polite to spy on people of the middle of the night." her voice called to him as she sat there still reading her letter.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be up this late." he said looking at her. He was surprised that she heard him coming down the stairs. "Well, no that's not entirely true. I thought you would still be up. What are you reading?"  
  
"Letter from home." she said still reading her letter not looking at him.  
  
"Oh, from who?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Terri." she said still not looking at him.  
  
Terry? Terry was a boy's name. He wondered if she knew she was driving him mad. "Well, what does Terry have to say."  
  
She saw the look on his face and decided she had tortured him enough. "She's going on about how school stinks, she misses me. The school's Quidditch team sucks this year."  
  
"Well, you've come down here for a reason. What's up?" she asked him putting her letter away and reaching for her cup.  
  
"Well, I've realized that I know nothing about you." he said to her without looking at her.  
  
Star got up and walked over to the couch to sit in front of the fire,and Harry followed her. She wasn't going to get away with this that easily. He was going to make sure of that.  
  
"Well what would you like to know?" she said putting down her cup looking at Harry.  
  
"Why do you try to push me away?" he said waiting for her answer.   
  
So much for him beating around the bush. She hesitated before she answered him. "Just because I give good advise,it doesn't mean I have to take it." she said thinking about the night she told him about what had happened in her past. "I know it sounds really stupid. It all comes down to self preservation."  
  
"You're right. You are being stupid." he said to her.  
  
She could feel him getting angry. She decided to diffuse the situation before he could get to horribly pissed off at her.  
  
"Look, I realize that I'm not exactly being fair when it comes to you. I'm sorry. It's more habit than anything else. Besides, Hermione's already had words with me on your behalf earlier."  
  
This seemed to calm him down. Perhaps he could understand what she was trying to say without going into details of the why's.   
  
"Can I ask you a question now?" she said looking at his eyes. Green. One of her favorite colors. Not the same color as the robes that the Slitherines wore. His was a deep green. She liked earthy green's. "Why me? You know you could have just about any girl you wanted."  
  
"Well, you've almost hit the nail on the head so to speak. You weren't throwing yourself on me when we first met. In fact if I'm not mistaken, you didn't even want to talk to me."  
  
"Sorry about that. I was just prepared not to like people." She knew she had calmed him down with her question. She could feel him relaxing, and it relaxed her. Sometimes that happened when she wasn't paying attention. Depending on how some people were feeling at the time, she would take on the same emotion.   
  
He felt her guard go down, but couldn't say how he felt it. It was almost unnerving how she could calm him down sometimes. Just by speaking to him. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning over her. Closer. Barely an inch apart.  
  
The warning bells in Star's mind were going full blast. She couldn't stop him from this and she knew she didn't want to stop him from doing it.  
  
He closed in on her and felt her stiffen for a moment. Had he gone to far? He felt her relax for a moment. She opened her mouth for him. He put his tongue out to taste her for a moment, and quickly pulled it back. She didn't flinch this time. He heard her breathing slow down. She wasn't going to push him away this time. This seemed to embolden Harry. Harry opened his mouth to see what she would do. She surprised him by bitting his lip.   
  
Too fast. Too fast, must slow down. Must slow down. But he tasted good. She didn't want to stop. She felt him open his mouth inviting her in for a taste. Where did the warning bells go? She bit his lip just hard enough to see how he would take it. She heard a deep moan. Or did she feel it?  
  
She knew what she was doing. He moaned into her mouth. He could feel the connection with her and it felt good. She put her hand on the side of his neck and he felt a wave of excitement run through his body like electricity. She was warm. If he was not mistaken she was feeling the same way.   
  
"Harry," she said into his mouth, making him hard. She felt good like this. He touched the side of her face and felt that it had grown very hot.  
  
Star had to put a stop to this before they went to far. As good as this felt, she knew she wasn't ready to give herself to him yet. She didn't know him well enough. "Harry," he felt good, and she felt his hand drift down from her face and slowly move to her neck, down to her collarbone. Stop. Stop. STOP!!! her mind was shouting to her.  
  
"Harry," she pulled away from him and saw a questioning look in his eyes. "As much as I am thoroughly enjoying this...." she took a steading breath and touched his face.  
  
He seemed to get the information before she could give it to him. She didn't want to take it this far yet. She wasn't ready for it. Harry was just afraid he had gone to far. As soon as she touched him he knew that wasn't the case.  
  
"It's alright, I understand." he said as she gave him a thankful smile. At least she wasn't pushing him away anymore.   
  
Harry readjusted himself so he could put his arm around her. She laid beside him and felt that he was content with the situation. She didn't mean to tease him, but she wouldn't let things get out of hand. She knew that she couldn't leave her emotions aside anymore after all this happened. They felt good together. Harry sensed what she was feeling and he felt happy about it.  
  
"You have quidditch practice tomorrow right?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well, we're going to have to talk about this. About us. Right now is not the opportune time to do it. Believe it or not, I'm getting tired. What time is your practice?"  
  
"It's in the morning. After lunch we can talk. Is that alright with you?"   
  
"After lunch is fine with me." she said getting up from the couch. He was moving toward her and she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"It's just a good night kiss. I swear." he said leaning over to kiss her.   
  
"Good night then." she said accepting the kiss.  
  
Tonight went better than Harry thought it could. Who knew a good snog could make a girl open up to you like that. Harry heard the door to the girls dormitory open and shut as he was walking up the stairs to his own dormitory.   
  
To Harry's surprise, Ron was waiting up for him. He was sitting on his bed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, now at least you can't make fun of me anymore. So, how was it mate?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Nice, but I'm not going to go into details about it with you." he said taking off his glasses and getting into bed. "Wait how did you know?"  
  
"Well, I saw you leave some time ago and when you didn't come back, I walked down to the common room to check if everything was alright." Ron saw Harry reacting but cut him off before he could get to far "Relax, as soon as I saw what you two were up to, I turned around and came back here."   
  
Harry pulled the drapes on his bed and told Ron good night. Yes it was a good night he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.   
  
A/N: I tried to make this chapter flow a little better. Let me know what you think. Again, thanks to all who are reading this. It is appreciated. Abbey  
  
Chapter 16  
  
She woke up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Star did a double take making sure that what she read was true. It was around 7:30 in the morning. She had gotten nearly five hours of sleep. She hadn't slept for that long in over three years. She had to get up there were things that she had to do.   
  
Star got out of her bed and headed for the showers. She was only in there for about 5 minuets before she walked out, dressed and ready for the day. She noticed the rest of the girls that slept in her dorm were already gone.   
  
Star sat on her bed and pulled out her letter from Terri. She figured she may as well write her something to pacify her. Otherwise she was liable to get at least two if not three letters a day asking why she hadn't responded yet. Star started off her letter with normal greetings. She was about half way through when something occurred to her. If Star asked for help now she knew there was a way for them to get back on time. She asked her friend Terri to send her a couple of things through the post. Star rarely asked for help and when she did her friends were more than happy to oblige.   
  
Star heard the dorm room door open up. She looked up to see Hermione holding her familiar red coffee cup, and walking over to deliver it to its owner.  
  
"I hope that's coffee in there." Star said looking at the cup in Hermione's hands.  
  
"Yes, of course its coffee in there." Hermione said handing the cup over.  
  
"Oh, you're wonderful. Thanks." Star took the cup greatfully from Hermione smiling and taking a large mouthful. "Mmmm"  
  
"You're welcome, but its not from me. It's from Harry. He said he'll meet you in the common room before lunch. He was unusually happy this morning you know. Going on about perfect quidditch weather when it was raining a bit outside." Hermione waited for a reply, but could see she wasn't going to get one. "So, did you and Harry talk last night?"  
  
"No, not much." was the response that Hermione got. Star knew she wouldn't be satisfied with the answer and added "Besides, I was never one to kiss and tell. Well, I'm ready for more coffee. Would you like to come with me?" Star asked her trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, I suppose. If it makes you feel any better Harry wouldn't say anything either. He has been sulking less these past few days. It's nice to see him like that you know."  
  
Star said nothing but followed Hermione out of the common room toward the Great Hall. She was thinking of what happened last night. She was so deep in thought that she would have missed the Great Hall altogether had Hermione not steered her in the right direction.   
  
"Oh would you snap out of it please?" Hermione brought her to Earth as they sat down.   
  
"Sorry, not enough coffee." Star said pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"There you go again with those excuses." Hermione said with a voice that did not match her smile. She was gathering some cereal and milk together. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Hermione asked Star when all she got was a cup for herself.  
  
"Not hungry. I rarely eat breakfast any way. Coffee is enough to sustain me."   
  
Hermione was tucking into her bowl of food when Malfoy came over to the table. He looked down at Star and was about to say something to her. Star groaned to herself.   
  
"I don't have the time or patients to put up with you today. You can go back to your table and sit with your friends or I will put you in your place." she said with out looking up at him and pouring more coffee.  
  
"So, it's true what everyone is saying. Potter has a new whore. I wouldn't have put it past him you know..."  
  
Star stopped listening to what he was saying. She was concentrating on him. Star grabbed her cup, brought the cup up to her mouth, and muttered something under her breath before taking a drink looking at Malfoy. He stopped mid sentence. Star cleared her throat.  
  
"Now, you are going to sit with your friends and say nothing more to anyone about what you said to me and Hermione. Right Malfoy?" she said putting down her cup and looking to see if Hermione was done her breakfast. She looked back at Malfoy to see that he was nodding his head. "Are you about ready to go Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head put down her spoon and got up from the table with Star. They walked out of the Great Hall together. When the way was clear of students Hermione hissed in Star's ear.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing. Much." she said looking at Hermione's worried face. Star looked around to make sure there was no one coming down the hallway, "It will wear off in a couple of hours. I just calmed him down a bit. That's all."  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before. I've seen memories modified and the like..."  
  
"It was nothing like that. Look, just make sure you don't say anything to anyone. I have a way of feeling what other people feel sometimes when their emotions are out of check. I also have a way of making them feel what I want them to. What I gave Malfoy was just a small dose of peacefulness. Just enough to make him feel complacent. Like I said it will wear off in a couple of hours."   
  
"You're an empathist? I've only read about that. It's a rare gift. There were only 2 or 3 in the past century. From what I've read it is difficult to get the feeling across that you want. Normally potions are used because they have more of a consistancy. You are sure of what you made him feel, right? Are you sure he'll be alright."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." she said. "Listen, I have to go to the owlery, then we can go back to the common room. I still have a little bit of work to do. Don't worry about Malfoy. He'll be back to his hateful self by lunch."  
  
Hermione was bitting her lip and thinking about the situation "Yes, but what if he says something to someone about it. He could go to Snape or someone..."  
  
"He won't go to Snape. By the time he comes back to his reality, he'll just wonder what the hell he was thinking. I'm positive."  
  
Star could tell she was about to jump out of her skin. She was obviously apprehensive about this situation. Hermione was right though, if she wasn't careful, she could have sent the wrong impression to Malfoy. Star hadn't sent the wrong feelings in quite some time though. She didn't use it unless she had to. The Great Hall was full of students and she didn't feel like having a duel in front of that many people. It was just easier to do what she did. Besides, with the threat she had given Malfoy already, that should have been enough to make anyone back off.  
  
"Look at me. I'll give you the same dose as I did Malfoy. Then you'll see what its like. Ready?" Star said to Hermione as she waited for Hermione's approval. Hermione nodded and Star and whispered something.  
  
Hermione felt warm all over. She felt as if there was nothing wrong with anything. As soon as she felt it come, she felt it leave. Hermione looked up at Star and felt a little better about the situation. She could take it back as quickly as she gave it apparently. Star felt Hermione relax about everything, nodded and continued up to the owlery.  
  
"How long have you been able to do that?" Hermione asked walking up the stairs to the tower.  
  
"As long as I can remember. Please understand, I have excellent control. If I thought that there was any way that I could have screwed it up any way, I wouldn't have done it." she said as she coaxed an owl down from the nearest rafter and tied the letter on its leg. "It's easier, well I find at least, to send happy thoughts." she took the owl to the window and watched it soar out the window and over the Forrest.   
  
Star turned around and saw Hermione deep in thought. Hermione said nothing as they walked back to the common room. When they got to the portrait to the common room, Hermione seemed to feel better about the situation. Star wondered what Hermione was thinking but thought better than ask. She had just been asked to swallow something big that not a lot of people would normally take in stride. They walked silently into the common room and sat together at a table. Star was getting out some of the work when Hermione decided she would ask what was apparently on her mind.  
  
"Have you told Harry about this?" she asked looking over at Star.  
  
"It hasn't come up to tell you the truth." Star said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"You should tell him." she said firmly.  
  
Star looked at Hermione. Did she think she was using it on Harry? "Look, I haven't used it on Harry, if that is what you are thinking. Like I said, I don't like to use it unless I have to."  
  
"I don't want to see Harry hurt in any way. If I find out that you were or are using it against him, I'll tell him. I don't think you are because from what I've read, the effects only lasts for so long, but all the same. He has a right to know." Hermione said with authority. Star looked taken aback for a moment when Hermione said "Look, its just my job to threaten you. Harry is one of my best friends."   
  
"I'll tell him this afternoon. I told him we needed to talk after last night anyway."  
  
"So, what did happen last night anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
Star knew she wasn't going to drop the subject unless she got some information about the night before. Star also believed that Hermione truly didn't believe that she was making Harry feel the way he felt. Star sighed "We kissed."  
  
Hermione beamed "And?" she asked.  
  
"It was nice. But, I absolutely refuse to go into any more detail than that." she said with a smile.  
  
****  
  
Harry was on the pitch early that morning setting up for the practice and tryouts. He had gotten out the crate and was looking up the pitch for his team mates. He wanted to see how the other team members played together before he talked to the team about who was getting the positions. Harry just hoped that this years team would turn out a little better than last years.  
  
Shortly after he had finished getting everything together for the practice the rest of the Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch. There was also an alarming amount of people that had turned up for tryouts. Harry sighed. He hadn't bargained on that many people turning up. Harry grabbed the quaffle. He called for the team to gather around.  
  
"Alright then, what we're going to do is try to do this as a practice with everyone who has come. I think it would be best if we test on flying ability then move to passing the quaffle. The best ones will make first cut today. We'll decide as a team who fits best later." his team mates nodded their approval.  
  
Harry randomly picked people out of the line of hopefuls, and asked them to fly around the feild. He asked rest to line up and be ready to take off when he made necessary cuts from prospective players. There was a lot of sloppy fliers and cut the number of people to about half.   
  
Harry retrieved the quaffle and passed it to someone on a broom and asked them to pass to one another. Harry watched the players on their brooms and again made more cuts. This left him with six people waiting on brooms. Harry dismissed the ones that had not made it and called the others to him. He asked them to wait until they were called to the pitch.   
  
Harry picked up his Firebolt and asked the rest of the team to get ready. He picked two people out of the six to see how they played with the rest of the team. They were alright but not brilliant. Harry stopped the practice and told the two players named Faherty and Kearney, to sit down and called Lamont and Ahlman. These two had chemistry on the pitch. They could pass with to each other and almost looked like they could dodge a bludger. He asked those two to have a seat and asked Ginny and Crowley. Ginny was a great chaser. She could fly, she could pass and he knew she could avoid a bludger. Crowley didn't seem to fit into the team, but he could play. Harry wondered if he could simply cut someone just because it "didn't feel right".   
  
Harry called for an end to practice and thanked all who came out to play and that they would know by tomorrow if they had made the team or not. Harry knew he wanted Ginny to play chaser. Not because she was Ron's sister but because she could play well.   
  
Harry put the crate away in its proper place. Harry shouldered his Firebolt and was walking up to the castle when Katie Bell walked up to him. She looked at him for a moment then stopped him.  
  
"Who is going to make the cut then?" she asked.   
  
"Well, like I said, I want the rest of the teams input, but I really favor Ginny for the empty space." he said continuing up to the castle.  
  
"Good, she knows the teams strategies. So, when's the next practice?" she asked as they walked up to the door to the castle.   
  
"Well, we should get going with it sooner rather than later. I think we should practice on Monday night. Three nights a week and one day during the weekend. That way we have time to do other things like homework." he said making their way to the Gryffindor common room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. It took 5 drafts before I was finnaly happy with it. Hope you enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated. WARNING: This is a fluff during the end so beware, if you don't like it don't read it.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Star was in the common room trying to track the Heir of Gryffindor. She had found a family of wizards with the name of Griffen. They had changed their last name to Griffen for god knows what reasons. From Griffen it changed yet again to Bauer. The Griffens had moved to the area of Germany, had only daughters and married into Bauers. From Bauers it changed to Krueger because of a name association with an evil wizzard two centuries ago. She felt like she was finally getting somewhere. From there the Krueger's left Germany because of famine, and it was not noted in the records that she found where they moved to. There were two families of Krueger's that could be possibly decendents of Gryffindor, one that was in Italy and one that had moved to what is now Lincolnshire County. She had drafted a letter to get birth and death records for both families and was getting ready to send them out to the Ministry. She was just finishing up when Harry walked into the common room.  
  
"Hello, are you ready for lunch?" Harry's voice came floating to her. Star looked up at him. She could tell he was in a good mood.  
  
"Yup, do you mind if we stop by the owlery? I have to send a letter out?" she said grabbing her letter in hand to follow Harry out of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
She followed him to the owlery and saw a few students wandering the corridors. She saw them whispering to each other as they passed them. Harry seemed like he was able to ignore this behavior, but it just pissed her off. "How can you stand listening to them whispering"  
  
"Honestly, I don't even pay attention anymore. It used to really bother me, but I've been putting up with it for some time now."  
  
"You know people are going to talk right? About us. Their bound to come up with their own stories about what is happening." she said as she walked up to the owlery and thinking of what Malfoy earlier in the day.  
  
She was trying to get a brown owl to come down to her arm. It obliged and she tied the letter to its leg and sent it along on its way. When she was done she looked over at Harry.  
  
"I know. In fact, I'll be surprised if people haven't started spreading rumors already."   
  
They had a quick lunch together and left the Great Hall to walk around the grounds.   
  
The slight drizzle that had started the that morning had gone. It was a cool day as the two walked around the lake to find a spot to sit together. They reached a far spot of the lake not far from where Harry and Hermione went one day in his fourth year. They were making small talk all the way there, but Harry quickly got tired of this.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked her looking over the lake.  
  
"Do you know what an empathist is?" Star asked avoiding his eyes.   
  
"No, should I?" he asked her trying to catch her eye.  
  
"Yes, you should, now. Where do I start." she paused taking a deep breath to steady herself. "This morning at breakfast, Malfoy tried to start something with me. Well, an empathist is someone who can feel, different aspects of a persons feelings, persona, things of that nature. They can also "send" feelings to people. Like I already said, Malfoy tried to start something with me this morning. There were plenty of people in the Hall and, in order to save him face, I made him feel at peace with himself." she was scared of his reaction.   
  
She was relieved to feel that he really didn't care about the new information. He also looked as if he just shrugged off the new information about her as if she had told him her eyes were hazel not brown.   
  
"I wanted to talk about us actually." he was looking into her eyes. "Where do we stand?"  
  
"I thought that was blatantly clear after last night." she said as her voice was trailing. "Do you know how much power you have?"  
  
Harry looked at her startled for a moment. "I don't have any more power than you do." he said with a wave of his hands brushing aside her last comment.  
  
"Yes, you do. It's there staring you in the face, even if you don't know it's there."  
  
"What is it?" he asked her with a straggled voice, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.  
  
"That's the odd part. I don't know. It lies there dormant. As if it....." she trailed off deep in thought "I don't know what it is."  
  
"If I have so much power then, explain to me why I can't master occlumency?"  
  
"What does occlumency have to do with anything?"  
  
Harry had explained to her the link between Voldemort and his dreams. He also told her more about the Department of Mysteries, the dream that he had and how Sirius had died that night.   
  
"You say Snape was teaching you. Well, that explains it." she commented with a smile. "He's horrible you know. Vampire, by the way."  
  
"What?" he asked her not believing his ears. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Oh yes, he tried to hide it, but I got it one day in potions. Bastard." he still looked confused. "Every person has a... a life essence so to speak. Every witch or wizard has a magical imprint. Almost like a fingerprint. It's different for every person. Now back to what we were discussing. Occlumency is not that hard to figure out, really. Sit."   
  
Harry looked at her. There was no way he wanted her interfering with his memories.   
  
"Just sit. I'll give you a few pointers."  
  
Harry complied. He sat down Indian style a little more than a foot away from her. He still wasn't sure what she was going to do.  
  
"Have I ever steered you wrong before. No" she answered before he had a chance to reply. "Now, I'm sure the professor really was trying to help, but I don't think he really told you how to do it. He was right when he said the mind is not a book that one can read at pleasure. So, think of..... think of a brick wall. Big. Red. You can see the cement between each brick. Concentrate on it. Now, put your hands out in front of you, palms up. My hands will be about an inch above them, the objective is to try and hit my hands lightly. My eyes will be closed so I can't see you move. If you do this correctly, I won't know when you will try to hit my hands. Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was told. Putting his hands out, she followed suit. Harry thought about the brick wall. He concentrated on it. He was about to slap her hand lightly when she moved her hands out of the way. Harry frowned. This was stupid, he thought.   
  
"Just continue to concentrate on the wall. Think of it as a barrier between your memories and feelings and me knowing when you are going to move."   
  
After nearly twenty minuets or so, he was able to hit her hands lightly most of the time.   
  
"Thanks." he said to her. "At least I have an understanding of how to do it now."  
  
"Well, that's the problem, from the sound of it, he didn't explain. At least you can practice now."  
  
****  
  
Harry and the rest of the qudditch team had decided to make Ginny the new chaser. With the amount of practice, and as much homework as they all had, Harry noticed the next two weeks went by without much incident. Malfoy seemed to be less cocky about himself, and he found this to be disturbing. Harry continued to practice the tips that Star gave him on occlumency and felt that he was almost getting back to his old self.   
  
Late one night, Harry awoke feeling a slight draft in his room. He pulled the curtains from his four poster and noticed that someone had left a window open. Harry heard his other dorm mates snoring. He got out of bed and noticed how cold the floor was. He stalked over on his toes, to shut the window. He glanced out the window and noticed how clear of a night it was when he saw a rather large owl carrying a parcel toward the tower. He watched as the bird gracefully landed on a ledge down by the common room. Harry saw the bird tapping on the window, tip toed back to his bed grabbed his glasses, and walked down to the common room to investigate.   
  
When Harry arrived in the common room, Star was there looking at the box with hunger in her eyes.   
  
"What have you got there?" he asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
She smiled as if Christmas had come early. "Care package from home." she said nodding her head at the same time. She saw his bewildered look and opened the box. There was nothing extraordinary in there, as far as he could tell. She pulled out something wrapped in paper and it was about 12 inches long.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked him  
  
"Why, what's in there?"  
  
"Cheesesteak." she said, sitting down at the table.   
  
Harry walked over to see what in the world she was talking about. She peeled the tape that had affixed the paper of the cheesesteak, and carefully unrolled it. Inside was a roll with what looked like meat and white cheese cut in half.  
  
Harry thought it looked interesting at best, and leaned over to grab one of the two pieces that were on the paper when he received a rather hard slap on his hand. "You have your own. This one is mine." she said pointing to the box. She took a bite and closed her eyes as if she hadn't had proper food in quite some time. "With all this British food I've been eating lately you would think I would be speaking with a British accent by now. I asked one of my friends to send me four of them. There's one for Ron and Hermione if they want one."  
  
"Are they any good?" he asked not sure if he could stomach what he was being asked to eat.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." she said after swallowing a mouthful. "Look, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."   
  
Well, what did he have to loose. Harry took a bite and was surprised at its taste. It wasn't something he could eat everyday, but was a treat nonetheless. "It's good." he said putting the food down on the table.   
  
Within minuets, the late night snack was eaten and Star grabbed a book and walked over near the fire, apparently going to finish what she had started.   
  
"What have you got there?" He asked  
  
"One of my favorite novels. Great Expectations. Charles Dickens. Some people find that he is a little long winded but, I like the way he writes. So, what are we doing in Hogsmead tomorrow any way. We never did decide and since I've never been there...."  
  
"I hadn't thought of it. Though, I'm not going to worry about it anymore. I only asked you so you and I could get to know each other a little better." he said sitting down next to her. She was staring in the fire lost in thought. He wondered for a moment if she had heard him. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You and me." she said.  
  
"What about you and me?" he asked brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hair was soft. He wondered what it would smell like for a moment. Harry leaned over and inhaled deeply. Strawberries and vanilla.  
  
She got up from the couch and wandered over to the table where the cheesesteaks sat. He quickly followed behind her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. She couldn't ignore me all the time, Harry thought to himself  
  
Star turned and looked at him, and backed up a little. Harry leaned into her hesitantly and pressed his lips against her. He felt her hands press against his neck pressing him into her. His arms snaked around her waist. Her lips were soft. She opened her mouth to allow entry for his tongue.   
  
Harry was wondering if she was going to stop him, as he put his hand up her jumper on her back.   
  
Her back is soft too, Harry thought. I know that I'm pressing my luck, but I can't stop my self. Slowly, my hands move up her back and I feel her move me closer to me. Perhaps I'm not pressing my luck as much as I thought I would be.   
  
He moved his mouth to her neck, and felt her pulse quicken under his mouth. She moved her head so he could have free range of her neck and that crook between her shoulders and neck. It just wasn't enough for him. He stepped back and saw a look on her face, questioning him if he was just going to leave her there. How could she think that Harry thought. He pulled her jumper over her head as she raised her arms to allow it to be taken off. Harry was taking in the sight before him and he felt empowered. She has this white strappy lacy thing on that seems to made his nether regions move and tremble.  
  
"See anything you like?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded his head fervently and looked up at her mouth and he continued to kiss her. Harry felt the skin on her back beneath his hands and felt the heat that she radiated. Warm. Nice. She backed up against the wall. He followed, and he felt her hips push into his. Harry couldn't help but moan into her mouth. He felt her hands move down to his shoulders and down his chest and around his back. Her touch is gentle yet firm. Harry's hands wandered up toward her bra strap in the back. He hadn't bargained on this. He didn't know how to get that thing undone. He started to panic a little. She seamed to get the newsflash and reached up behind herself, and undid the clasp.   
  
"We could get caught, you know." she says just above a whisper to him.   
  
"I don't care." he told her as she took off what he had been wanting to see for quite sometime now.   
  
He could feel her hands go up his side and take off the t-shirt that he had been wearing for bed. The feel of her chest on his was a most wonderful feeling. He can feel that wonderful sensation of getting harder and harder by the moment. Harry pushed his hips into her and Star felt just how hard he was getting. Star took a deep breath. Harry noticed her breasts heaving up and down in time with her breaths. Harry wondered how far she'd let him take this.   
  
Star was getting frustrated and started moving her hands south, and Harry felt something jump into his throat. Suddenly, she turned him around so his back is up against the wall. Harry could feel her fumbling with his pajama bottoms and boxer shorts. Harry growled in her mouth and felt her smile against his lips.   
  
Slowly, oh so slowly she plants kisses down his stomach. He could feel her tongue massaging near his belly button. She was kneeling in front of him, and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Harry could not control his breathing.   
  
Oh oh oh she is trying to kill me. Torture. That's what this is. It's not fair.   
  
Star reached her hands up his inner thighs and heard him groan above. She reached up grabbed him and started to move her hands up and down in fluid movements. He felt her mouth on him.   
  
Torture. Oh. "Don't stop." Finally. At least I can get that out of my mouth.   
  
Harry felt it in his spine and in his stomach reaching throughout the rest of his body. He didn't know how long he could hold it. He put his hands down on Star's head lightly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control it now. He was coming and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry finally felt that wonderful release. Slow at first and then more constant. Harry grunted moaned and growled all at the same time.   
  
My legs are going to give out if I don't sit down.   
  
He watched as she pulled his pajama's over to him and helped him back into them. She grabbed her shirt, put it on and led him over to the couch to sit down and watch the fire die.  
  
It was some time before either spoke to one another. She had her head laying on his lap, very comfortably. He sat there in a stupor. His brain just could not work. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled. She sat up to look at him and started to get up. He was on the verge of protest when she turned to him and sat on his lap straddling him.  
  
"Was that your first time?" she asked brushing his fringe off his forehead. He just nodded. Apparently his vocal cords weren't working either. "Perhaps you should go to bed. It's almost four in the morning."  
  
"No. I don't want to yet." he said.  
  
"No, you should go. I'll see you at breakfast." she said to him firmly as she steered him to the doorway that led to his dorm. 


End file.
